<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Response.... by coolbattlegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238898">No Response....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl'>coolbattlegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Doofuses in Love [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Funeral, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Underlust Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror won’t answer Lust and he worries for his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Doofuses in Love [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Response....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty short but I hope you enjoy it still 0w0)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> All different humans and monsters surrounded the red-eyed skeleton, as he cried softly into his hands. Their somber expressions, reminding him of the tragedy that had fallen upon him. Lust sat next to Horror, gently hugging his husband, but despite his attempts to comfort his beloved, Horror continued to cry.</p>
<p>The heart-broken cries saddened the purple skeleton. He hated seeing Horror like this. The purple skeleton never wanted to see his husband cry. Lust rubbed the crying skeleton's back, "Everything is going to be alright, Sweetie..." He whispered to Horror, "Everything is going to be okay..."</p>
<p>After the funeral had finished, Lust waited for Horror in the car. He watched from the window as the sky began to darken. The weather seeming to know the tragedy that had happened.</p>
<p>As he continued to watch the sky, the driver's side door opened. Nearly causing Lust to jump out of his seat, only to calm down when he saw it was just his husband.</p>
<p>"Horror, you nearly scared me half to death!"  If Horror heard him, he didn't show it. His husband started the car and started driving. After a few minutes, Lust started a conversation or tried to. "It looks like a nasty storm is coming."</p>
<p>No response... </p>
<p>☆♬○♩●♪✧♩ ♩✧♪●♩○♬☆☆♬○♩●♪✧♩ ♩✧♪☆♬○●</p>
<p> Lust fidgeted with his long sleeves as he sat across the table from Horror. The red-eyed skeleton was still not talking to him, and that kinda hurt Lust, "...I uh... I know you don't want to talk right now, but I'm worried about you."</p>
<p>Still no answer. Why... why wasn't Horror answering him? Did he do something to make the other mad? Or was it just the grief?</p>
<p>"Horror... please... talk to me..." Again there was no response, disheartened by this, Lust started to move away from his seat, "I understand... but I'm here for you, okay?"</p>
<p>Horror didn't look up from where he sat, only staring down at his dinner. Lust stared sadly at his husband for a few more moments before walking away.</p>
<p>Stars, he hoped Horror would eat his dinner today. He didn't want him to starve. Lust really hoped Horror would feel better soon. He hated seeing him like this.</p>
<p> Later that night when Lust finished his shower, he started to make his way towards the bedroom. When he entered, Horror started to sob. Alarmed by this Lust ran over to Horror, his soul filled with concern.</p>
<p>"Horror, What's wrong?" The purple-eyed skeleton asked softly. Horror started to say something, but he wasn't talking to Lust. No, Horror was talking to himself.</p>
<p>And the next words that Horror said made the world around Lust shatter. </p>
<p><br/>"I couldn't save you... I'm so sorry, Lust." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you enjoy this small story ^v^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>